All my life
by ellabella6520
Summary: This is the story of Adrien emotional struggle when it is found out that Mr. Agreste is Hawkmoth
1. Chapter 1

"Adrien, ADRIEN!" Adrien turned to the sound of his mother's voice. Shewas standing at the top of the double staircase in the foyer of their mansion.

"Mom!" Adrien ran towards his mother, arms outstretched for a hug, but before he reached her she became surrounded in a cloud of smoke, totally engulfing her. He heard maniacal, chaotic laughter. Before the cloud lifted and she was gone, again!"

"MOM!" Adrien sat up in his bed, in a cold sweat, cheeks wet with tears. He placed a heavy hand on his chest, trying to slow his racing heart. He grabbed his phone and texted his lady love.

 **Adrien: Are you up?**

He mentally recounted his nightmare, this was the third one this month, and they kept getting worse. His phone chimed and he reached for it.

 **Marinette: Now I am, what's up… another nightmare?**

 **Adrien: Yep… and this one is by far the worse.**

 **Marinette: My poor kitten, are you coming over? My window is already unlocked ;)**

 **Adrien: Of course bugaboo! Be there in 5**

Adrien rolled out of bed and woke up his sleeping kwami.

"Kid! This is like the millionth time this week, I need some sleep"

"I know, I know, but I need… emotional support. Plus you know Mari has the best camembert in all of paris" Adrien responded

"Fine, but it's only for the camembert"

"Whatever, PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" A bright green light filled the room, making it glow. The superhero cracked open his window and pulled himself up onto the ledge. Even though it was dark his night vision let him see clear as day. He extended his staff and vaulted over the street lights until he arrive on marinettes street. He climbed onto the rooftop and knocked three times on the window, their special signal that the other was there. Approximately twenty seconds later a sleepy eyed and beheaded Marinette opened the door and stepped out, kissing her superhero. "Hey babe, how are you." Adrien mumbled.

"Tired, but the real question is how are you doing, these wretched nightmares are destructive. What are they even about, all you ever said that it was about family problems, but that is not enough information… I'm worried, and I NEED to know!" Marinette exclaimed the worry clear in her voice.

"T-thier about my mother. It was exactly one year ago that she left me, and my father. I do not even know why she left." Adrien explained "I loved her and-and" Adrien voice broke off he collapsed on the floor in convulsive sobs.

"KITTIE!" Marinette fell to her knees next to Chat Noir

"I-i need her" He wailed "even when she just left it wasn't this bad, and I am scared of being Acumatised."

"Well we are so close to figuring out who hawkmoth is, Alya, I meen volpina was able to locate the area where his lair is, so tomorrow we are going during school. Actually Master Fu faked a "extra credit field trip" that we are going on tomorrow, so we will not be suspected."

"Okay, bae. That's great!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya i'm fine! I already told you!"

"Okay,okay" Marinette replied anger in her voice

"I'm sorry, I'm a little… on edge. I-didn't mean to be rude."

"I-it's fine." The pigtailed girl snuggled into her Chat's chest. They just sat there for about half an hour until Adrien heard Mari's breathing settle. He knew that she had fallen asleep. He silently and quietly stood up, with his princess in his arms, and brought her back to bed. After tucking her in he kissed her on the forehead.

"Nighty, night purrincess." he whispered "love you." He cracked open the window and vaulted home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Queen Bee/Chloé whined.

"Hold your horses Stripes!" Volpina/Alya grumbled "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Ya Chloé, calm down." Nino/The turtle snapped "she will be here as soon as she can." Chloé rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall. Chat giggled and leaned on his staff, half asleep from his visit to Mari's. After ten more minutes they heard a loud knock on the door, and then it was shoved open. The masked hero marched in with an angered look on her face.

"Woo, Mari calm down" Alya exclaimed "your face is as red as your mask!"

"Sorry" LB apologised "Thing morning I woke up and Mama and Papa wanted me to help in the bakery this morning, i usually do before school, but I had told them that I had to be here for 7:45 but they forced me to work for the last hour. And then they got mad because I accidentally fell on an eiffel tower cake, because there was some yeast on the floor, so I had to shower. And… UGHH! They are SOO annoying" Mari continued to rant. Chat rolled his eyes and responded.

"At least you have parents that love you!" He murmured

"Well sometimes I wish they would just leave me alone!" Mari argued

"WELL YOU ARE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE THEM WITH YOU, SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU!" Chat screamed

"Chat, calm down… you're scaring me, please."

"NO, MARI! YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR PARENTS, BUT I BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE ONE OF THE BEST PARENTS IN PARIS, AND YOU NEED TO FIND OUT HOW LUCKY YOU ARE."

"Chat, please calm down. Chat felt a outrage that he had never felt before, an anger that burned inside himself so badly that his outrage caused him to do what he would always regret.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. He grabbed Mari's shoulders and pushed her to the ground. She felt right on her backside, hitting her head against the wall.

"CHAT, what the heck!" Volpina screamed

"Calm down bro!" Nino cried

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Chloe questions

"Yes, I'm fine" Mari respond tears running down her face. She rubbed the back on her head.

"Mari…. I-i'm so sorry, I-i don't know what i was doing." Chat held his hand out to help her up. "Here let me help you." Mari looked up at him, he could see many things in her eyes: fear, sadness, but most of all confusion.

" _No thanks_ " She grunted. Pushing herself up using the wall, ignoring her partners apologies. She turned to the rest of her group " _Let's go_ " she ordered.

"Mari" Chat interrupted

"I said **let's go** " She said, no emotion in her voice, and wouldn't look him in the eye. Ladybug exited the house, and whipped his yo-yo onto a telephone pole, following Volpina to the hideout of Hawkmoth.


	3. Chapter 3

It took them half and hour until Volpina stopped.

"Here, he's in here." She assured The Turtle.

"Okay, what the plan LB?" Queen Bee stated "LB?!"

"Oh- yes? Sorry, I'm a bit… out of things." She sighed "Volpina, Queen Bee, and Turtle. Storm the sides, CN will go through a glass pane in the dome." The three ran off leaving Chat and Ladybug alone

"Mari, i-i'm truly sorry. I-i-you know that i have been feeling horrible lately, please can you forgive me?"

"Babe, of course, you just… scared me, a lot, i couldn't understand what… or why you were doing that."

"Can you forgive me princess?"

"Of course chaton, just, please don't do that again!" The spotted hero reached up and stroked the back of Adrien's neck, making the cat's vocal cords shake, and her purred "Chaton, i didn't know you could do that!" She remarked, astonished that her partner had such animal like qualities.

"Oh, me neither…" Adrien blushed "Plagg always said i did it in my sleep, but I never believed him"

"Sometimes it pays it listen to your kwami, I should know"

"Okay… so what will we do?"

"Err...well" The leader stuttered while looking through the top of the glass dome thinking "well he is looking that way, so if we manage to sneak in without him noticing then"

"We can get in and take his miraculous! Right" Chat interrupted

"Yes chaton" Ladybug replied "let's go" The pair signaled the other group for them to storm the sides. The team came in; Volpina flying, Turtle climbing, and Queen Bee silently buzzing in. Ladybug and chat noir watched as the masked villain turned around to face the group of teen superheroes.

"Oh, nice to see you" Hawkmoth exclaimed "I was expecting you, now. HAND ME OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS!:"

"Never" Alya shouted

"Not now dude" Nino responded

"Ugh.. as if" Chloe remarked and waved her hand in the direction of the villain. As the group ran toward Hawkmoth he remarked

"Oh, i forgot. I have a fox to help me to!" The akumatised Lila stepped out from in behind Hawkmoth's back, smirking.

"Oh" She snarled "I've heard of these lame super heroes, I can't wait to defeat them!" The face of the red superhero turned red, angry.  
"You okay?" Chat asked concerned

"Umm...Ya, it is just that volpina was hard to defeat the first time, and she really gets on my nerves."

"Well we WILL defeat them!" Chat assured

"I know kitty, i know. Let's go!" LB ran over and silently lifted one of the loose panes of glass that enclosed the dome, then tying her yo-yo to a telephone pole, and carefully lowered herself into the room, chat following eagerly.

"Why hello Hawkmoth, you ready to fight?" Ladybug snarled

"Ladybug"


End file.
